A Winter's Tale
by Samila1223
Summary: "On a lonely stolen night, they met to reveal what they lost, but when one of them is mistaken, it ruined their 'thing'" Based on Kaito cheating Kaishin / Shinkai Please review


On a late winter night, while the snow was covering the sight, he got worried about the one he choose to never despise, after making up his mind, he got out in the heavy rainy showered streets, but he didn't care because the magician hadn't shown up for almost a whole week.

They had a secret place where they always used to meet, he raced the breezing wind in order to get there, as far as he could, he gathered his strength, as he stared at the glowing stars while making his way up to the silent cliff they once had their first kiss on, he was sure that the said secret place was well-hidden from others' sight.

Once, his gaze fell on the single individual that had his heart racing in his chest, he felt scandalized, he knew something was odd, alluring, not in the very famillar good way, he used to feel. He didn't feel the dancing butterflies in his stomach, nor the funny rhythm his heart used whenever he saw his _love._

But, he knew something had changed.

The magician smirked coldly, darkly, oddly at the coming panting detective, who's been stressed from running all the way here. "I've to tell you something." He trailed, throwing a cold, cruel glance at his side. "I'm sorry but we've to forget eachother."

He knew his emotions toward their _thing_ were changed, he wasn't interested into knowing the reason,because he knew he should have connected the dots before throwing himself into the devil's field, he knew ,as a detective, he should have been more observant to find a proper way to aviod such hurtfull situation, evading the numb he felt in his body, as he felt a squeeze of sadness storked his heart,

Carefully, he looked at the magician, getting his slightly smirking face on action, as he stared at his champion, he said. "I think we've something mutual then," He replied, "I was _actually_ going to say the same quotes, because I don't want this _thing_ anymore."

Stunned as he was, he saw the other leaving slightly, slowly, not bothering to throw a glance at his back, but he knew that it was alright, since he was sure not to cry, because he wouldn't let his pride wash away, however, he knew that nothing lasts forever.

Staring out in the cold air, as he remembered his best memories, they were one of his most prettiest moments in his poorly given life. He couldn't believe how much the cruelty of Kaito's heart has reached on this point, to destroy such an impact he should have left behind.

 _But, he knew that the phantom thief should always give back whatever he stole._

-x-

Thinking of nothing better to do, the detective was detected to be spending his night in the dirty old bar, that wasn't a bit famous, but the nearest one in his neighboorhood.

Because he chose to wash away all his negative feelings, failing emotions while depending on the cheap beer, like anybody else around this place.

It hurts how Kaito would choose something over him, or was he cheating? He wasn't sure, he was never sure about anything including the phantom theif.

He knew that giving the detective away would cause no harm to the thief, but for the homicide one who had nothing out waiting for him better than mysterious cases and dead bodies, not a bright crowd cheering for him, or a single individual dying to hear from him, because he knew - _was sure_ \- that he wasn't good enough for the magician.

Lying to his face for almost a year, claiming that he was the best choice he made, also teasing for him, enjoying his embrassment, made him believeing it could probably work, even from a distance.

But, he should have known that he was a bit green to be a match to the certain magician, but he'd wished that it would have ended up in a better way than it did.

 _Just leave me here to die, as I watch you climb up to the top of your ambtions_

-X-

"Draining yourself would save nothing." Ran'd warned, she didn't like the way Shinichi was acting, even he was denying to being hurt, she knew that his heart was being sliced into tiny pieces, "I think you should see a doctor. It's getting rather serious than it seemed."

Staring helplessly at the Karate champion standing in his sight, as he fingered the handle of his coffee-cup, Shinichi responded. "I think I'm alright, I think I'm just alittle feverish."

She felt bad for her childhood friend, rather angry on the boy, she thought she could trust because he showed his love for the detective once. She knew how miserly he should have been feeling, once he got another ' _lover'_ . It's not like Shinichi didn't date anybody since the incident which was only three months ago, but he never found anybody as _good_ as Kaito?

"I disagree with you!" She argued, crossing her arms over her chest, it feels like she's holding onto a tight rope, holding the detective with her, so she could keep him alive. "You should really see a doctor." She'd repeated, knowing he wouldn't listen to whatever she was saying.

Trying to smile, wishing it would convince her, as he laughed quietly, doubtly, it should sound dull than it has to, "Ran, you don't have to worry about me, I mean I'm the one who _attract_ the dead wherever I go, it won't be likely for a god to be attacked by his creation." He said.

She took his appearance in her mind, she didn't like the way he'd looked like for the last _months_? She didn't like how isolated he became, how absorbed in his work he is. "Your parents are still worrying about you, at least." She stated, letting her bangs hugging her forehead, shadowing her eyes. "If you don't care about whatever I say, do it for them?"

Shinichi reached up for her hand, smiling a soft short smile, a kind of smile, she saw alot on his facr lately, a sad broken one, "I care about you, but I've already gone to the doctor, that's why." He'd lied. "And he told me it's just fever, so worrying or going there again would be pointless."

Lies were never his game, she knew it, she felt how unfaithfull his words slipped across his tongue , how fault they sounded but she chose not to argue, she would find a proper way to end it all. "Whatever you say, Shinichi." She replied.

 _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, it's woven in my soul, I need to let you go._

-x-

It was said that the more quotes you say about your love, the more it dies, knowing that the words are killed once they left our tongues. Broadening your mind using your effort would make everything better, it was the thing he was brought up at.

Against his very own will, he chose to go to the doctor (without telling anybody). It's just he felt like he has to do so, at least to prove the earlier lies he said.

Once his name was called, he threw a small smile at the receptionist who was sitting by the door of the clinic as he entered to see a doctor grinning cheerfully at him.

After taking alot about his measurements, doing instant blood checks, pressure, sugary level, even an X-ray.

The doctor eyed, the papper between his hand carefully, before declaring his observation to the detective, "Kudo-kun, " He'd started. "I wanted to let you know that you need an _insant_ surgey, which should be done around this month."

"Surgey? What for?"

"Cancer," He declared, sounding painfully dull. Shinichi swallowed. "The fourth stage, knowing chemicals would do nothing."

"I'll see what I'll do?" He replied, as the doctor nodded at him, before heading outside the said clinic.

 _Your maiden, my boy, is kept at a mervelous castle, nobody dared to touch her, nor stork her hair, because my boy, we're well-aware that your route is dead._

-x-

On the other hand, Hattori Heiji was one of the first ones who was a bit delighted that Kuroba broke up with Shinichi, since well, he still has a slight crush on the said detective.

That's why he was always calling him daily, making sure he was alive, doing well, he's also asked Ran to keep a hooked eye on him.

He can't believe it's finally happening, he's heading to Tokyo for the first time without Kaito's presence.

He's heard about what Shinichi's been going through from Ran, which was a rather despressing idea to think that even after getting rid of the magician, he wouldn't have the chance he wanted.

 _Shit, man._

"Kudo!" He called happily, once he spotted the sight of the neatly haired which belonged to the detective of the east. "How've you been?" He asked, once Shinichi's attention was focused on him.

"I'm good," He replied, nodding slowly. "How's it going with you, Hattori?"

"You know Kazuha and me are just friends," He grumbled. "I wouldn't be dating my sister."

"Whatever you say, we're all aware that's otherwise." He winked playfully, trying to cheer up the weather.

Hattori grinned back, as he leaned closer, "Did you hear about the new case..." During his stay, he'd noticed some astonishing facts, the first was that the Kudo maison has been utterly dead for some time, maybe it was indicating the squirming emotins gathered inside his owner's heart, the second was that _his health_ was quite good, he wasn't eating, and if he did, he would end up throwing all what he ate, because well, he seemed sick, when he asked he declared it was only fever, which was something he argued, but refused to believe.

 _I can't believe it's happening so soon, to have a child, have a child with you._

-x-

"Kuroba-kun?" Ran asked, sounding alittle shamefull to be calling him, "Can we talk?"

"Is it urgent?" He asked, sounding a bit blue? "We can meet somewhere if you want."

"At poiriot I persume, would be a comforting idea?" She suggested, wishing for a small confirmation.

"See you there, then." He paused. "Now, right?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind ofcourse."

"I don't." And the line went dead.

She didn't think it would be an easy task to drag him along to the said cafè, but he was really meeting her, not avioding or ignoring.

Sitting, calmly as she saw the coming magician spotting her, he smiled briefly as he headed to her seat. "Kuroba-kun, it's been a while." She greeted, throwing one of her tiniest smile at his side.

"It sure is." He replied. "Why is this meeting for ?"

"Shinichi." She replied, quietly, examining his face, for any kind of emotions. "I know it's _over_ between you, but I wanted..-meant you're better with him than I am."

"What do you mean?" Flenching alittle he asked, trying to regain his calmness. "You've known him for almost eighteen years."

"I did." She replied slowly. "Yet, he managed to hide secrets from me, but with you, it was rather different."

"So, why did you need me? Did he get into a trouble with some syndicate again?" He replied, trying desperatly to crack a joke.

"I don't think so." She trailed, shaking her head. "I've been watching him lately with Hattori, knowing his parents are also worried. We found out his _health_ isn't quite good."

"Oh?" Kaito managed, sounding alittle concerned with what she was saying, knowing that his love for the little tantei-kun wouldn't die that easily. "Didn't you get him to see a doctor?"

"We did," she replied carefully, "But, he's hiding it from us, saying it's just a fever."

"Does it look like one?" He asked.

"Not at all." She retreated.

"But, how am I going to help?"

"Leave it to me."

 _It sounds more like you were here, even when I wish that I was there._

 _-_ X-

A Kid heist is being announced'

 _Under the moonlight, I shall come_  
 _To steal the over stunning azure ones._  
 _As they call hardly for my name._  
 _Once all the ruins are restored._  
 _To give all what was ruined._  
 _A second chance to be alive._  
 _Even when fates were chosen._  
 _To restore what happened all this time._  
 _A jewel would be nothing but a gremstone._  
 _For me, you're everything I should hold,_  
 _When the moon indicates the eigth scowl,_  
 _I shall take you with me, azure fair fragment._

The taskforce members were quite thrilled to solve the notice they recieved. Knowing they would fail, one of them called the detective, asking for his help, who denied slowly, sayin that thievery doesn't concern him.

But, within his tiny heart, he may have guessed the meaning of the notice, but chose not to overthink about it.

It was proved true when he heard a loud crashing thumb on his roof, he didn't bother to look it up, he was too _drained_ to do it, he just chose to rest for the sake of his sanity.

The white creature entered his bedroom, "I thought you'd come checking on it." He started. "I mean, Ran-chan told me that you're sick."

Growling, he opened his eyes lazily as he tried to make the other's position through the darkness. "The last thing I need is your pity." He snarled.

Taking a few carefull steps to the bed, kaito leaned closer. "The taskforce are still hiding the suzuki blue king crystal, I think I don't really need it." He purred. "I wouldn't call it pity but caring."

"Do you even believe yourself?" Shinichi asked, carefully.

"You don't understand." He replied. "I had my reasons."

"Whatever." He replied, turning his head to the other side, "Do you need anything? If no, you could happily leave."

"I do." Kaito replied, sitting himself softly next to the other's. "I need you."

"Then you could leave." Shinichi snapped, not liking the position nor the sitaution he was in. "I don't."

"So, you hate me now?" Kaito asked.

"Is that even a question?" He mocked.

"For me it is." He stated. "And it requires an answer."

"Which is somethig I wouldn't give." Shinichi replied.

"You're hiding something it's obvious." Kaito responded, ingoring the other's comment. "I wish we hadn't become like _this_."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Shinichi askrd, throwing his gaze away. "She's probably worried about you."

"A girlfriend?" Kaito repeated, scowling. "I don't."

"Really?" Shinichi asked, sarcastic. "I learnt not to believe you a while ago."

"I bet you still trust me." He teased. "Or, you wouldn't have let me inside your house."

"I didn't." He stated. "You sneaked in, stupid thief."

"Tsk, Tsk, I think it's your fault for making it easy." He replied.

"I didn't know you'd be coming or I would have locked the whole place up." He glared at him.

"You wound me, not checking my notice out." Kaito replied, asking slightly hurt.

"I did, but didn't care to solve it." Shinichi replied, preventing the slight blush across his face.

"Tantei-kun," Sneered Kaito as he leaned closer, trapping Shinichi's eyes with his. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened."

"Spit it out." Shinichi replied.

"It was an April's fool joke?" Kaito replied. "I didn't know that you wanted to break up with me, that's why I made it up, I was surprised by your response but didn't fight it back."

Feeling stunned, he literally faceplamed. "You're lying, right?"

"Basically, I have no reason for breaking up with you." Kaito replied, shaking his head. "I knew that I wasn't good enough for you. Knowing you're a detective and I'm a thief." He continued, "But, when Mouri-san showed up, it gave me more hope. Like it felt you needed me again."

"You said you had your reasons." Shinichi observed the other's expression, frowning when he noticed his pocker face breaking down.

"I wanted to test wheither you're happy with me or not." Kaito replied. "Because, well, Akako claimed that our _thing_ wasn't real so since you're quite bad at remembering the dates, I chose it, knowing it would surprise you." He continued. "Akako, threatened to _ravish_ you in a not vey friendly way, so I needed to stay away. I thought you didn't want me."

Shinichi blinked at the other's expression, before sitting himself in a comfortable position. "Idiot!" He growled. "Do you know that I mentally went to a three-night hangover because of your damn prank?"

Frwoning, Kaito glared. "It's not my fault that you wanted to break up with me." He trailed. "You never drank before..."

Failing to hide his coughs, he hissed as he cupped his stomach using his hands, Kaito headed to his side. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He called, "It's just fever, help me to the bathroom?"  
Kaito nodded as he held the shorter teen tightly in his arms, making sure to keep him upright as they made their way to the bathroom.

Shinichi knealed against the toilet, as he threw up, while Kaito stood at the doorway observing him. "It's getting worse." Kaito stated, as he made carefull steady steps to the other lying teen, "Shinichi?" He asked, shaking the other teen, noticing as he fell to the floor motionless, Kaito observed the situation, widens his eyes when he noticed ' _Blood.'_

Carrying the detective, as Kaito headed to the hospital.

 _I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes._

-x-

Growling as he felt himself being pinned against the soft matress once he opened his eyes,not bothering to check what the buzzing sound was, when he examined the place he was in.

 _Hospital._

"You're awake." A voice called, from next to him, Shinichi turned his head to look at the interputer. "Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

"I didn't even know." He replied, as the other held him into a sitting position, arranging the cushions under his back. "Besides, it _doesn't_ really matter."  
"What?!" Kaito gasped, a frown forming across his face. "Knowing you would be like that, I've already signed the pappers."

"Huh?" Shotting him an honest confused look, Shinichi demanded.

"Your surgey." He replied. "The doctor informed me that it should be done within this month, since your liver is _failing out_." He continued. "I didn't tell anybody."

"You can if you want." He replied, resting his head back on the stuffed pillow. "When is it anyways?"

"They're preparing your bed." As soon as those words were slipped out of his mouth, the door was opened revealing a good looking nurse who was smiling softly at them. "Ready?" She asked, nodding Shinichi did, as she unlocked the wheels of his bed, pulling it out, as she used them to move the bed to the other room.

Kaito followed them, as he smiled cheerfully at the detective. "I'll be waiting for you." He called, Shinichi smiled back at him, before closing his eyes, muttering something about _stupid thiefs._ which made Kaito's lips twix happily, softly, yet unsure.

He waited on the metal-headed chair for almost three hours, doing nothing but praying that the detective would come out of this room alive.

His world buzzed when he saw the white door opened slightly as the nurse approached him.

The End~

So I was working on another one when I decided to go with this one, because it's Idk better? Or something.

So I would write an omake but I didn't know wheither I should make Shinichi dead or alive.

And basically, I didn't find a proper reason for Kaito to be cheatig on Shinichi so I went with 'April's fool.'

Yeah pretty lame

Hope you liked it aruma~ and all of you ofcurse

Jalessa Brown 


End file.
